Rouge and Knuckles story
by Metroid-is-cool
Summary: Stuff happens on Angel Island. Rouge steals the M.E. and Knuckles makes a wish that comes true. Rated T for language.


--------------------------------------------------------------------------

First fan fic, probably lots of ooc, so be gentle in reviews.

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Rouge or Knuckles. SEGA does.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rouge quietly snuck up on the sleeping gaurdian. She had been waiting for an opportunity like this for 9 days. 9 days! Knuckles hadn't slept in that long apparently, which surprised Rouge a lot. She had come back every night for 8 days in row, hoping that the gaurdian would finally be asleep for once, and for once he was! She silently flew up to the master emerald altar and checked if Knuckles was really asleep and she wasn't just walking into a trap. Sure he was asleep, she turned back to the emerald. Finally it was hers! She got a firm hold on it, and started to fly away with it. "Back again, huh batgirl?" said a familiar voice. Oh no.. thought Rouge, tuning to see Knuckles standing with his arms crossed. "Just give it up batgirl, you'll never get the master emerald!" said Knuckles, jumping forward and grabbing the M.E.. The two began to fight, having a tug-o-war using the M.E. as a rope. "Let go, knucklehead!" Rouge said, and then landed a kick on Knuckles nose. For a split second, pain distracted him, and Rouge took advantage of this by pulling the M.E. away and flying off with Knuckles shouting profanities behind her. "Ugh, for once I wish she knew what my day was like." Knuckles said. Unknown to him, or Rouge, a shooting star had been going by at that exact moment, which granted his wish. That night, Rouge was in her appartment getting ready for bed. She crawled into bed, and shut off her light. 10 minutes later, she was in a very deep sleep.

------------------

Rouges Dream

------------------

Rouge was in a very dark place. **Very dark.** She couldn't see anything! However, since she was a bat, she used her sonar. She 'saw' two large holes in a forward direction. As she walked toward the holes, she heard a strange voice. "Knuckles has wished for you to know what his day was like. Therefore, you shall see the day through his eyes." it said. "What?" Rouge asked, but the voice was gone. Suddenly, the holes opened, letting in a flood of light. "Ahh, what a beautiful day!" Rouge heard Knuckles voice, but was unaware where it was coming from. Then, she looked out the holes and saw Knuckles nose pointing out infront of her. "Wargh!!" she screamed, falling backwards. That voice wasn't lying! I am seeing the day through his eyes! Rouge thought, climbing back up to the holes. Knuckles got up from his bed and walked over to what appeared to be his kitchen. _"What should I have for breakfast?"_ Rouge heard in her head. Startled, she turned around. She didn't actually hear the words, they seemed to just appear in her head. "Who's there?!?" she shouted. Then, that voice spoke again. "Those words in your head are his thoughts." it said, before disappearing again. Huh. I can listen to his thoughts. Rouge thought. Then a devious grin appeared on her face. I can hear his thoughts! This proves to be interesting... thought Rouge. During this small episode, Knuckles had gotten out a bowl and was eating some fruit sallad. _Yum!_ Knuckles thought, and Rouge made a mental note that he liked fruit sallad. When he was done, Knuckles thought_ Time for a bath._ and went to the river near his house, and then jumped in. Rouge blushed and turned around. She didn't want to look at him bathing! About 5-6 minutes later, he got out, dried off and walked into the jungle. Suddenly, a huge monster jumped out of nowhere! "Raaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrggghhhhh!!!!" it roared into Knuckles face. It attacked! Jumping at him, It opened its colossal jaws and attempted to bite his torso off. At the last second, he held its jaw apart, stopping it from biting down. He held it like that for 10 seconds, then threw it off. As soon as it landed, the beast charged at him with its horns pointed at him. Just as it was about to hit him, he punched it square in the face, knocking it out. _That was a close call!_ he thought. Rouge realised she was holding her breath with worry. She immediately let it out. I wasn't worried about him, was I? She thought No, I was worried about me, I'm in his head. . But in the back of her head she knew she really was worried about him. Knuckles continued along the way, being attacked 3 more times by more monsters. He finally reached the M.E. altar, and then climbed to the top and sat there. He must get really lonely up here, with no one to talk to. Rouge thought, feeling a bit sorry for the red echidna. Knuckles sat there for a long time, all alone until he eventually nodded off. Rouge sat in the dark for a long time, until eventually she heard a sound. _**Snap!**_ The echidna opened his eyes just a crack._ Who is that?_ Knuckles thought. Then, Rouge saw herself jump out of the foliage and fly up to the altar. _Ugh, its batgirl. She is sort of pretty though...ARRGH! I did not just think that! No way! _Rouge blushed as she heard that thought. So, the echidna likes me hmm? Well maybe I should tell him too.. Rouge blushed again at the thought of telling the echidna she liked him. She looked out of his eyes again. She saw herself testing to see if he was awake. After thinking that he was asleep, she went to the M.E.. She picked it up and was about to fly away when Knuckles got up silently. "Back again, huh batgirl?" Knuckles said, then jumped forward. " Just give it up batgirl, you'll never get the master emerald!" he said. _Why does she have to steal _this_ gem? Aren't there other gems? Plus, its the only thing keeping this island afloat! _Knuckles thought. It keeps the island afloat? Rouge thought. She had always flown away so fast that she had never seen it plummet into the ocean. Knuckles grabbed the M.E. and they started fighting over it. Then Rouge(the one inside the head) saw herself swing a kick. A second later, the kick connected with Knuckles nose. Instead of the inside of the head being black with dark, it suddenly flashed red as Knuckles thought _PAIN_. Hmm. Maybe she'd kicked him too hard. In anycase, Knuckles let go of the M.E. and Rouge(the one outside) flew off. Knuckles then proceeded to shout profanities her way. " Ugh, for once I wish she knew what my day was like." Knuckles said. Then there was a rumbling sound._ Uh oh._ thought Knuckles. Uh oh. thought Rouge. Suddenly, angel island started plummeting towards the ocean. **CRASH!!!** the island went, as it hit the ocean. The fall had knocked Knuckles unconscious. Rouge had been knocked out of Knuckles head also. But, because Knuckles had been unconscious, he couldn't stop or protect himself from falling over the edge of the shrine or hitting his head. Knuckles lay there, bleeding. Suddenly, Rouge woke up. "Oh my god, Knuckles!" she screamed. She ran, put on her jumpsuit and immediately flew towards angel island. Quickly finding the shrine, she ran to Knuckles aid. She picked him up, and flew him to his hut, found the first aid she needed and bandaged his head. Now she could only wait and hope he was ok.

------

Later

------

Knuckles opened his eyes. Holy shit, my head! He thought, holding his head. It felt like it had been run over by elephants! He looked over beside his bed. In the chair there, there was the sleeping form of a familiar white bat. "What are you doing here?" Asked Knuckles, waking her. "Knuckles! You're ok!" she said, running over to him. "What are you doing here?" Knuckles reapeated. "We-well, I came back to angel island and saw you on the ground bleeding, so I decided to help you." said Rouge, blushing. "Well, er...thank you." Knuckles said, cringing at the last two word. "Hmmph!" Rough said, walking over to the window. I save his life, and I can't even get a proper thanks! she thought, annoyed. "Uh, right. Thanks again." said Knuckles, not cringing this time. "Hmm...acceptable, I guess." Rouge said, but Knuckles had fell asleep again somehow. She flew over and kissed him. "Get well soon." She said, flying off.

_**The end**_


End file.
